Halo: Revelations
by TGxN1NJA
Summary: Halo: Revelations is the first book of a series of Halo books telling the tale of Captain Jason Tellerman and Onyx squad as they try to survive on Reach. This is my first ever book I have written so don't judge to harshly, but I would like some reviews that give me things to improve on. Hope you enjoy. :D


**(This is the first chapter of my first ever story! Please don't judge to harshly. Enjoy!)**

"Contact. Onyx team stand by, there is Covenant activity to the west of my position."

Jason signalled towards a small riverbed where three black shadows emerged from a cave that jutted out of the dry riverbed.

_Jackals... _The young Captain thought to himself.

It was almost impossible to see the Jackals as their camouflage suits blended in with the surroundings. Impossible for normal humans to see, but Jason and his team were no ordinary humans. They were Spartans. Abducted at a young age, SPARTAN candidates were part of a secret military project (created by Dr. Catherine Halsey and trained by Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez) that was created to stop the rebellion in the U.N.S.C colonies; they were an elite corps of super soldiers that were trained by to be the best of the best. They were cold-blooded killers, and were described to be more like machines than humans. Onyx team stood at over 7 feet tall in their new, shiny MJOLNIR – Mark VI Powered Assault Armour, an upgraded version of the Mark V variant.

"They'll just be some infantry that were ordered to guard something in that cave. Maybe they are guarding something?" Onyx-4 suggested.

Before Onyx-4 could object, Jason (Onyx -1) cut in and gave his team their orders.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Onyx-2 and -3, take out the Jackals in the riverbed. -4, you're with me."

The three other Spartans nodded and checked their weapons. Luckily for Onyx team, a shipment arrived earlier with brand new MA5D suppressed Assault Rifles, as well as a couple of M6G Pistols; so taking out the lone Jackals was not a problem. While Onyx -2 and -3 were busy taking care of the Jackals, Jason and Freddie (Onyx -4) went to see what was going on in the cave. They clicked the flashlight button on their MA5Ds as they crept into the cave.

"It'll probably just some old cave that a group of Covies (Covenant) took shelter in, there won't be anything..."

Freddie stopped whispering slowly as he flashed his flashlight towards the centre of the cavern that they were in.. It wasn't just any cave, it happened to be a cave that housed thousands of Covenant digging equipment. At the very back of the cave were some old ruins that had been un-earthed recently.

"Holy crap, how long do you think they were here for?" Freddie gasped.

"I don't know, but the real question is how ONI knew nothing about this." Jason replied worryingly.

Jason switched his HUD to heat-vision when he saw that they weren't the only living things in the cave; there were dozens of heat signatures dotted around the walls, and they were moving closer. But before he had time to say anything to Freddie, Onyx -4 was snatched up by one of the Drones that had watched them since they walked into the cave.

"Freddie!" Jason shouted as he mowed down the Drone that tried to snatch him up as well.

As the bullets pounded into the Drone, all the other Drones dispersed into a hole in the roof of the cave, and Freddie was dropped flat onto his back after he punched the Drone that had taken him straight in its face.

"We've got to get out of here!" panicked Freddie as he jumped to his feet.

The two Spartans sprinted out of the cave and literally smashed into Mickey and Don (Onyx -2 and 03).

"Wow, slow down you two!" Mickey said, laughing.

Freddie took off his helmet and sat down on the nearest rock as Jason told Mickey and Don what was in the cave. After debriefing them Jason went to sit down next to Freddie.

"Damn, why do you two always get to do the fun stuff?" Don asked sarcastically.

"Well, if you call getting abducted by a Drone fun, then you should probably volunteer next time we get to a creepy cave" Freddie spat.

"Ok then, maybe next time I will" Don stated.

What Don didn't know is that he was going to regret saying that...

**(So what did you think? Please leave a review so I can improve the story as it progresses!)**

**(Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
